


brothers

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [314]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Fix-It, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's fallen ill; the prognosis isn't good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: brothers  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: ignores Age of Ultron & Civil War, as i've not seen either  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: MCU, Thor / Loki, Thor is dying and no one wants to be the one, who tells Loki

He watches the Captain's companion wander around the building he's allowed the Avengers to think is his home, curious. Not annoyed, not yet, because he's been quite successful in claiming the region called "New England" for himself from the rest of the trickster-inclined, and held it against those who would claim it for themselves. There hasn't been an attack in months, though he knows he'll never get credit for it. Despite that, he is far more content than he has been since Heimdallr realized it was not Odin on the throne. 

"To what do I owe this incursion, Sergeant?" he asks without stepping from the shadows, making the sound of his voice come from every corner of the room. 

"Your brother's sick," the second man-out-of-time says. "Odin sent a healer but nothing's working and Thor refuses to return to Asgardr." His gaze flicks to the shadow shielding Loki but moves on. He is not lying. 

If he is not lying... 

"And your companions allowed you to come to me?" Loki asks. His voice shakes, though not enough for a mere mortal to notice. 

The man scoffs. "They don't know I'm here. Don't know if they woulda tried to stop me, but I sure didn't ask." He shrugs. "A thousand years as your brother—I've listened to the stories he tells. You should have the option of saying goodbye." 

Loki steps out of the shadows. "Tell me what ails him, Sergeant," he says. "And how it was he fell ill." 

"Yes, sir," the man says, barely inclining his head. His eyes are sharp, his gaze assessing, and the metal of his arm hums a familiar tune. "It started about a week ago," he begins, so Loki shoves all his plotting to the side because time is the one thing he does not lack.


End file.
